bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kodoh Kuraki
Kodoh Kuraki (蔵木コドウ, Kuraki Kodou) is a main character in Crash B-Daman and one of the Seven Legendary B-Ders. Appearance Kodoh is a tall 12 year-old male with red eyes and long silver hair with red highlights. Kodoh has red eyes with sharp black pupils, he also has very long silver hair that reaches past his knees. His hair has red highlights on his bangs and both sides of his forehead. Kodoh wears a midriff-exposing short sleeve black leather jacket with fur collar, black leather pants with torn ankle bottoms, red wristbands with black gloves and a brown utility belt around his waist. Personality Kodoh exhibits the characteristics of a Tsundere type of character. Kodoh is easily seen as the polar opposite of Hitto Tamaga as the former is the calm, cool, collected and highly-atheletic anti-hero type. Most of the time that Kodoh makes his entrance to the scene, he is seen as a deus ex machina for the troubled Hitto and his friends. When it comes to customizing B-Daman and winning the B-1 Crash Cup; Kodoh is just as passionate as Hitto and would even be willing to fight to the death. Unlike the hotblooded Hitto, however, Kodoh exhibits a cold and narcissistic exterior. Often times you would hear Kodoh, after making a stunning entrance, remarking about Beauty (美しい Utsukushi) while lashing out at Hitto's (and later Kyousuke's) brazen ways, calling him "Pathetic" (ぶざまだ Buzamada) and Unbeautiful (美しいくない Utsukushikunai). There is of course a lighter side to Kodoh. His love for fine aesthetics and beautiful things eventually had him realize his faults in joining the side of the bad guys. He eventually accepted Hitto's friendship near the end of the series after he had come to a hard realization that his former allies saw him as nothing more than a disposable pawn. Crash B-Daman Kodoh Kuraki debuts in the second episode of Crash B-Daman after Hitto defeats Hinzo, Kodoh is seen in the crowd shooting down the last permanently-fixed column of Hitto's Crash Tower. He takes his leave soon after calling everyone as pathetic. When Hitto inquires about Kodoh's name, Kodoh complimented the marbles on Hitto's hairpin but not the person himself. Kodoh makes another appearance during the Black Horse Rally when he fires on Black Horse posters and decides to help Hitto and Konta by eliminating Sugei with one shot, allowing Hitto to defeat Kokura. Afterwards, he is thanked by Hitto, but Kodoh gives him a warning and walks away. In Episode 13, Kodoh faced Konta Tsukino in the semifinal round of the B1 Crash Cup. Kodoh defeats Konta despite the latter fighting ferociously and desperately for his right to continue playing B-Daman. Knowing how devastating a loss would be for Konta; Kodoh makes matters worse by berating Konta. Kodoh calls Konta a "Loser Dog" (負け犬 Makeinu) and telling the latter to leave while disgrace isn't as deep yet. In Episode 14, Kodoh faces against Hitto in the final round of the B-1 Crash Cup. Kodoh flawlessly wins the first round while it was both a close call in the second and third rounds. Nevertheless, Kodoh wins the B-1 Crash Cup. Notably, while Hitto faces all obstacles with the strength and inspiration from his friends; Kodoh claims that he can destroy everything beautifully without the help of anyone but himself. Kodoh's past flashed back, showing that he was an orphan left alone in a dark alley. This caused him to become the cold, destructive and insensitive narcissist that always scoffs at the idea of friendship and camaraderie. During the awarding ceremony, Kodoh took pleasure in destroying his own trophy by shooting it with his B-Damans midair, thereby destroying everyone's inspiration. When Hitto retaliated, Kodoh shoves Hitto aside and calls him a loser dog as well. Trivia *Kodoh's hairstyle has a striking resemblance to that of Ryoko, a character from the anime series, "Tenchi Muyo!". *His birthday is on November 20th *He and Kyousuke Arasaki are the only B-Ders in Crash B-Daman who used two B-Damans at once; they're also able to combine their B-Damans into one, with Kodoh and his Eclipse Dragon and Kyousuke with his Ultimate Bahamut. Gallery Category:Crash B-Daman Category:Characters Category:Male Characters